


Quiet now

by ecapss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecapss/pseuds/ecapss
Summary: It's Anti's fault





	Quiet now

It’s Anti’s fault. He’s just too bright. 

There’s a fire in him that shines through those green eyes like a warning, flickering as that manic laugh fills the air with warmth. In the urgency of his fingertips, always running though messed hair or leaving scorch marks against Dark’s skin. A spark with each word that leaves Dark lightheaded and lost.

It was easy enough to ignore but it’s these quiet moments that break him. When Anti’s edges are soft and slow, easily curled into Dark’s side as if he belongs there. Dark isn’t sure he doesn’t, terrified of his complete content in his near sleep state. That his warmth will grow, burning across his chest before consuming him entirely.

Dark can’t take it.

“I don’t love you.”

Like the lurch of a guillotine, it’s simple. The light is snuffed. Anti hums, deliberately waiting a selfish moment before pushing himself up, silence more overwhelming then the loss of heat. Dark watches his movements, casually getting dressed as if nothings changed. 

Tone neutral, removed, detached from his muddled thoughts, Dark is surprised at the need to break the quiet. His voice is a strangers. 

“Did you want me too?”

Without hesitation.

“No.”

That should satisfy him. They aren't lovers, never pretended to be. Anti is free as the smoke curling off his cigarette. They owe each other nothing. The one grounding factor in their relationship, an old comfort that now damns him.

“Then why are you leaving?”

The ice in Anti’s eyes makes him wish he didn't ask. That he had just stayed quiet, before and now, and allowed whatever fire lived in Anti to consume him from the inside out. It would have been less painful.

Anti finally turns, hand paused on the door, and sucks the warmth from the room before the outside chill can even try.  
“Because that sounded like you were trying to convince yourself.” Theres a sadness, but it’s based in pity. There’s a smile, but it's a sick, grotesque ghost of what it should be. Anti should look bright and alive, and Dark’s limbs are heavy with the guilt of tearing that away. “And it didn’t work did it?”

He wants to argue, even feels the words rise in the back of his throat. Or maybe agree, just to try and salvage the peace. But Anti decides for him.

“Good Night, Dark.”

It was easy enough to ignore, but it’s these quiet moments that break him.

**Author's Note:**

> roast me @ ecapss for #1 worst at coherent storylines <#3


End file.
